The Long Lost Boyfriend
by ButterflyGrlDaniele
Summary: I hope you like this one! R/R And please dont flame me! Chapter 17 up now- Dec. 11 - Last Chapter. ^_^ Review!
1. Prolouge

The Long Lost Boyfriend  
Chapter 1 - Prologe(dont know how to spell)  
  
Okay, you know the drill, I don't own anything in this story except any chars you may not recognize. K? thanks  
  
A/N: The whole thing of the story is that my English class had to write a short story for a grade, and no this is not what I chose. It was supposed to be about our dream. I read a friend of mine's paper, and I noticed that it had a catchy theme and a great plot. Thus, this story was born. She deserves full credit for this, except for the fact that I did rewrite it somewhat, and added a bit more, and transformed it into a rugrat fic. Otherwise this is hers. Also, this is only my second try at a rugrat fanfic. I got good response on the last one, so I decided to write another. Hope you like!  
  
Ages: Phil, Lil, Tommy, Kimi,: 15  
Chuckie : 16  
Angelica, Suzie, Timmy : 17  
As I walk into French, my personal favorite class, I can't help but smile. It's so much fun just to get up and talk in French without anyone caring. Plus my best friends were all in there. Tommy, Phil, Lil, and my step-brother Chuckie. As we sit in a circle, talking in French to one another, my mind wanders back to a year before, when all I needed was a friend, but I didn't listen to them when they tried to help. 


	2. The Beginning

As you know, I do not own rugrats. Only any characters you don't know from them ^_^   
  
Ch 1   
The Beginning  
  
My first class of the day, which happened to be Biology Honors, my favorite class, was when it happened. In walked the most gorgeous creature on two legs that I had ever seen. He was blond, with blue eyes, and the cutest english accent. I had a lab buddy, but since I am teacher's pet in all of my classes, my teacher decided to take me away from my lab buddy, Kristin Sarra, and put me with the fine creature that walked in.  
  
"Hi, my name is Micheal Trimmer, what's your name?" He held out his hand for me to shake.  
  
"Hi Micheal, my name is Kimi, Kimi Finster." I shook his hand slightly and watched him smile.  
  
"Well hullo Kimi Finster, may I have the pleasure of calling you just Kimi?"  
  
I laughed slightly, looking at his eyes. "Of course. As long as I may call you Micheal."  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
"Good, cause I wouldn't do it any other way." I was going along with the little joke he started.  
  
We started working on the lab ahead of us, and I was also showing him how we did the labs.   
  
I asked to see the schedule and marvelled to see that we had ALL of the same classes, except for French.  
  
"Wow! You did well, we only have one class apart, and thats French. You have Spanish." I pointed to his schedule silently cheering to myself.  
  
"Well, this is my lucky day now isn't it?"  
  
I blushed and continued with my work. The bell soon enough rang and we gathered our stuff. As Micheal and I made our way out of the classroom and into the crowded hallway, he placed his hand on my arm, trying to keep up in the mass jam of students. He followed me to our second class, which was a keyboarding class, and again, the teacher made me his "Helper". Frankly, I didn't think he needed any help.  
  
I took my seat next to Tommy, who sat next to Lil, who sat next to Phil. Since Chuckie was a grade higher than us, he was only in our French class, since that was the only mix-grade class we all had. I introduced Tommy, Lil, and Phil to Micheal, and Micheal took an empty computer next to mine, and watched what we were doing for a moment, before joining in and doing the same. After all, all we were doing was typing. Tommy and Micheal instantly hit it off. They both loved sports and did well in school. I could see that they would be best friends.  
  
The class passed quickly and again, he grabbed my arm as we walked through the mass of student to our third class of the day, StageCraft. This class, Lil was the only one in there with me that was in our small group. The teacher wasn't really worried if he had help or not, so he just took a seat at the table with me and Lil, and we worked on a project that she had assigned that was due the next day.  
  
He seemed to know what he was doing and helped us greatly while we painted, cut, glued, and nailed together wood and canvas and more. When the class came to and end, he helped us put our project in a safe spot of the class and we all walked out. We made our way around the school to English. He went and followed me to my locker, so that I could grab my English stuff and throw my other stuff in.  
  
Mr McAuley, our English Honors teacher, assigned him a seat next to Tommy, so I was sitting in front of him for that class. Mr McAuley started class by giving us our vocabulary words, then by assigning us chapters to read in our book for that night. Then, for the first time since school began, he allowed us the rest of the day to talk. He could barely talk so it seemed resonable.  
  
Me, Tommy, and Micheal talked about the story we were reading and lunch being the following class. Then the boys started talking about food so I walked to Lil, who was in that class also and whispered with her.  
  
"So, Kimi, do you think that he is cute?" Her eyes danced with delight.  
  
"Who?" I decided to play dumb.  
  
"Micheal!" She looked excited.  
  
"Yeh, a little..."  
  
"Oooooo. I Knew it ! He is cute, and I think he likes you!"  
  
I tried to brush that off cooly. "Why would you think such an absurd idea?"  
  
"Because he is staring at you."  
  
I turned slightly to see that she wasn't lying. He had been staring at me and had turned before I saw.  
  
The bell rang and me and him left for East/West Heritage Honors, and I sat down. The only empty seat was in the back of the room, and since I sat in the middle, we didn't talk. We took notes all period as normal and when the bell rang for lunch we all left. Micheal followed me into the lunch room than set down with me, Lil, Phil, Chuckie, Samantha, Tommy, Angelica, and Timmy. We talked about the day, and Angelica sat there sizing Micheal up.  
  
"Sooo Micheal. Where ya from?"  
  
"London, England," he smiled.  
  
"Wow, the big E! We've been to Paris, that the only place out of country though." She was trying to get him to say something more and I knew it.  
  
The lunch period went like that for the rest of the time and then we headed to French, and I showed him where Spanish was. The class passed quickly, and we headed to Algebra 1. Algebra 1, being hte last clss, was always loud. Micheal and I tried to be quiet and we ended the day, parting, so he could go to the busses and I could go to Chuckie's car.  
  
I sighed happily As I got into the car. I turned to Lil, who was riding home with us "He is sooo cute."  
  



	3. WOW!

Ch 2 - Wow!  
  
Okay people, you know I dont own rugrats.   
  
A/N : Again, this is based on a story that one of my friends in school wrote. She really does deserve full credit for it. All I did was make it longer and into a Rugrats fanfic. ^_^   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lil only looked slightly surprised when I said that. "Well, at least you told me. I was thinking you were going to keep it from me forever."  
  
I giggled like a little girl and blushed. "I wonder if he likes me?"  
  
"He does girl, anyone in their right mind would like you."  
  
"Yeh, yeh, yeh, that's what you keep saying but the only person that has asked me out is Tommy."  
  
"Oh well, he probably will, just give it time."  
  
We heard Chuckie chuckle from the front seat.  
  
I whacked him upside the head "Why are you laughing at me Charles Finster?"  
  
"Hey! Ow..that hurt. And I wasn't laughing at you. I was just thinking. Don't get yourself worked up over some guy you don't really know, you never know, he might be a masked-murderer or something."  
  
"Come on Chuckie, A masked-murderer at Sacred Heart? (A/N: This is actually a school in Mississippi, near Biloxi, and its the name of a hospital near me in Pensacola) 'Give me a break!"  
  
"You never know Kimi, just be careful, please."  
  
"Okay, big brother, but I think your being paranoid."  
  
He drove the rest of the way in silence, dropped Lil off then pulled into our driveway a few minutes later. We got out of the car and headed inside.  
  
My mom, Kira, was home early. "Hey huns, how was school."  
  
Chuckie simply said "Fine" and walked upstairs to his room, to call his girlfriend, Samantha no doubt.  
  
"My dad was pretty good mom, new kid, and I had to show him around as normal" I wasn't one of those kids that told her parents much of anything.  
  
"Thats nice, by the way, someone called, with a deep voice, Micheal?"  
  
I felt myself blush as I ran upstairs to call him back. Wait a second, I didn't have his number! Dang!  
  
I sighed and called Lil, talking about the whole day, relaying every single detail. That night, as I went to bed, I thought 'wow, he called ME! ME! Kimi Finster! Wow!  
  
  
A/N: Okay, I know this is a really short chapter, especially compared to chapter 1, but I will make the next one longer, I hope ^_^ Enjoy! R/R! 


	4. YIPPEE!!!

A/N: As you all should know, I don't own this plot of the story, or rugrats. Oh well, R/R  
  
Ch 3 - YIPPEE!!!  
  
I woke up the next day, to find that the day was gloomy and rainy. I sighed and went to take a shower, before getting dressed. I went downstairs and ate, then hopped in Chuckie's car so he could take me to school.  
  
When we arrived, we ran through the rain to the building, triyng to make sure our uniforms didnt get wet. I instantly saw Micheal. He was standing with Tommy and the rest of the gang, talking about sports it seemed, since he was play dribbling a basketball.  
  
Chuckie went up to Samatha and wrapped his arm around her thin waist and kissed her gingerly on the lips. Tommy hugged me, as did Phil and Lil.  
  
"Ah, that looks like a good idea" The voice came from behind me and Micheal hugged me tightly, and I felt a jolt of happiness run through my like a bolt of lightning runs through a tree.  
  
Tommy had his arm around Lil's waist, as Lil wispered in his ear, probably saying "I love you" but who knew with those two.  
  
We all went to our 1st period class and the day went by smoothly, without interruption until 7th period. Just then, they decided to pull us all out of class, and drag us over to our stadium. There had been a bomb threat, this was serious.  
  
We all trudged over there in one big mass of students and sat down. Micheal sat down beside me since we were supposed to stay with our class. I suddenly felt his hand on mine, and look over at him. That's when it happened. He kissed me. He kissed me!!!!!   
  
We both pulled away at the same time and looked at each other kind of surprise written on both of our faces. He smiled "So, Kimi Finster, wanna be my girl?"  
  
"Umm....no...yes..."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Give me time to think, let us become closer friends before I have to answer please."  
  
"Okay, no problem"  
  
The bomb drilled turned out to be fake as thought and we all went back over to go home. Chuckie drove me home in silence, not even speaking. I didnt' think he was breathing!   
  
  
The next few weeks passed quickly and before I knew it, Micheal asked me out yet again, and this time I said yes.   
  
That day, after school, Lil was coming over to stay the night, and I told her the whole story. She smiled at me.  
  
"Well, Kimi, I knew he liked you, and I hope you too are happy!" She hugged me.  
  
"Yeh, me too."  
  
She laughed lightly.  
  
"Hey Lil?"  
  
"Yeh Kimi?"  
  
I got up and jumped up and down "YIPPEE!!"  
  
A/N: Okay, so i lied, It was almost shorter than Chapter 2 ^_^ Okay, I will try to make the next one longer, but no promises!!!!! Anyways, peace baby. 


	5. More to come

A/N - You know I dont own rugrats, blah, blah, blah, etc, etc,etc.  
  
  
Chapter 4 - More to Come  
  
Weeks passed. Micheal had said that he wouldn't "officially" kiss me until our one month anniversary. He had promised to make it special. And he did. He was going to take me out to a french restaurant around 4, then to an early movie, and then off to the mall until it closed at 10.   
  
Our anniversary came on a Friday so we were getting "congradulations" as we walked through Sacred Heart High. I just smiled and blushed, as he high-fived all the guys that passed.  
  
That afternoon Micheal drove me home, since he was already 16, and told me to be ready at 4.  
  
I ran upstairs and searched my closet. Nothing seemed special enough. Then I thought about the blue-jean spagetti-strap dress that Lil had of mine. I called her immediately and she said she would bring it over.  
  
Lil arrived and brought with her, the dress, a pair of shoes she had that matched them, and a scrunchie that looked great with it.   
  
I hugged my best friend and smiled "Thanks Lil! I was just going to wear my white shoes with them. Now I'll look great."   
  
She just smiled and sighed. "Whatever makes you happy Kimi, whatever makes you happy."  
  
She left and I put on the dress and the shoes. I looked at my clock. OMG! it was 3:58!  
  
I rushed into my bathroom and applied some eyeshadow, mascara, and a thin coat of lip gloss then pulled my jet black hair into the scrunchie. I was done in 2 minutes, exactly, cause at 4 oclock, there was a knock at the door. I heard Chuckie let him in, so I curled my hair a bit and let them talk.   
  
When I walked down the stairs ten minutes later, Micheal smiled. Chuckie stared at me at awe. I blushed and said "Well, Micheal, we better go or we'll be late."  
  
Micheal just nodded and escorted me out the door and to his BMW. He opened the door for me like a gentleman and let me in. He then jogged around the front of his car as I watched his gorgeous body sway. He got in and put the car into gear. We then shot off, driving the 5 miles to the restaurant.   
  
We arrived and Micheal escorted me into the restaurant, got the waiter to give us a small table in the screened-in balcony outside and ordered two specials, since he had already been there with his parents, so he said.  
  
"Kimi, how do you always seem to look so damn gorgeous?"  
  
I blushed "Whatever do you mean?"  
  
"You always have your make-up on just right, your hair done perfect, and your clothes outline your figure gorgeously."  
  
I felt my face growing redder "Oh, you mean that I look as gorgeous as you are handsome and cute?"  
  
He grinned "I suppose I'm cute"  
  
"Oh, you are!"  
  
He chuckled and we waited for our food making small-talk.  
  
We the food came, we ate it slowly and talked. We had a few laughs, then left, after paying the bill, and we got back into his BMW to go to the movie.  
  
We arrived at the movie and decided to see the romantic "chick-flick" that was playing on the big screen that week. He payed for our tickets, and I insisted on paying for my own candy, since I'm not much for popcorn.   
  
We walked in the theatre, and sat down in the back and he put his arm around me, as we watched the previews. The movie started, and about half-way though, the guy in it kissed the girl, and I felt Micheal pull his arm from around my shoulder and he grabbed my hand gently. I looked over to him, and he smiled and kissed me. The kiss was sweet and made me long for more of them. It was a rather short kiss, but It was the best one I had ever had. I kissed him back and then we pulled apart slowly, and he smiled. "I told you I would kiss you on our 1-Month anniversary."  
  
I smiled "Yep, and you kept your promise"  
  
He put his arm back around me and we watched the rest of the movie, then walked out of the theatre, and back into his BMW. By that time, the sun was setting, and I had to watch it. So we headed to the nearby beach and watched it together. Then we went to the mall, and bought a few things. We passed a small gold shop set up in the middle of the walking area. I saw a smile creep on his face and he let go of my hand briefly and went to the shop, and bought a small ring. He placed it on my finger and smiled more. "Now, you are mine"  
  
I just laughed and we heard over the loud-speaker "Attention all shoppers, the mall will be closing in 5 minutes, thats, the mall will be closing in five minutes."  
  
We walked out of the mall silently and got back into the car. He drove me home and then walked me to my doorstep. It was like in a movie. He kissed me goodnight and then he walked back to his car as I walked into my house to find all three of my family sititng in the living room. I jus tlaughed and ran upstairs to go to bed.   
  
My phone rang and I picked it up. It was Micheal. "Hey babe, that kiss was magical for me, was it for you."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Well, Im glad it was, cause if you liked THAT kiss, there's still more to come."  
  
A/N : Okay, hope you like chapter 4! ^_^ I'll write chapter 5 soon enough so see ya soon. BTW-- R/R 


	6. Before The Party

A/N: You know the drill, me no own anything or anyone cept people you dont know.  
  
Chapter 5 - Before the Party  
  
A few more weeks passed, and we kissed more and more. He began kissing me at school on the forehead when we arrived, then on the cheek halfway through, and on the lips when school ended. It was a routine and we were use to it.  
  
One day, a few days after our 4 month anniversary news came to us of a party that Phil and Lil were hostings. No parents. Micheal smiled at me.  
  
"So, you want to go to the party? It should be fun."  
  
"Yeh, I really want to go, and im sure my parents will let me so yeh."  
  
The party was scheduled for a month after that. Why so far off was because Phil and Lil told everyone the day they found out, a month in advance.  
  
Micheal and I passed our 5 month anniversary and a week later, on a friday, we made our way out of the school.   
  
"I'll see you later, okay Kimi, baby?"  
  
I smiled and kissed him "Okay Mikey."   
  
I got into Chuckie's car that day because Micheal had to go home and watch his sister for a few hours until his parents got home. The party was going to begin at 7 so I had plenty of time to get ready.  
  
We arrived at home and I walked upstairs to my room. I searched my closet and found a blue jean skirt and a white shirt that had a design on it. It looked great. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and curled it. Micheal had told me that he loved my hair like that, so I took the time to curl it on the days that we went out together. I put on a pair of white flip flop shoes and took a look in the mirror. Perfect I thought to myself.   
  
The phone in my room rang. I picked up the reciever. "Kimi here, talk to me"  
  
"Hey bubbles, how is my baby doing?"  
  
"Im fine Micheal. How are you?"  
  
"I'm good Bubbles. My baby sister is sleeping."  
  
"Why are you calling me bubbles hun?"  
  
"Cause, you remind me of a bubble bath, soft and soothing."  
  
I felt my face growing very red. All I could muster was "Oh"  
  
I heard a baby cry in the background. "Shit, Im sorry Bubbles, I have to go."  
  
"K, bye"  
  
"Bye baby"  
  
I hung up the reciever and looked at my silver watch. It was only 5:00. I went to my computer and logged online.  
  
Members of chatroom:  
KittyKimi  
BigManOnCampus  
SuperTeenGirl  
BadBoyPhil  
ImHisBrother  
AngelGirl17  
SleekSuzie17  
TightAzzTimmy  
TheChuckster  
CheerChikSam  
  
KittyKimi: Man, everyone is online. Cept Micheal. His sister just woke up.   
  
SuperTeenGirl: Hey girl. We were just talking about the party tonight. You coming right?  
  
KittyKimi : HELL YEH!  
  
BigManOnCampus : Im coming, I got to come to my babys party  
  
SuperTeenGirl : *Blush* Oh Tommy.  
  
ImHisBrother : Dont start kissing online, you can do that tonight.  
  
BigManOnCampus :Shut up Dil  
  
AngelGirl17 : You two fight WAY too much  
  
TightAzzTimmy : Angie?  
  
AngelGirl17: Yeh Timmy?  
  
TightAzzTimmy : You going to the party right?  
  
AngelGirl17: Rightio baby. And dont worry, Im gonna be with you the whole time.  
  
TightAzzTimmy : *grins* good  
  
CheerChikSam : You two love birds.  
  
TheChuckster :Almost as bad as us huh Sam? *kissykissy*  
  
CheerChikSam :Hell yeh baby, and you better be at the party.  
  
TheChuckster : Don't worry, I will be.  
  
KittyKimi : *Sighs happily* Is everyone happy these days?  
  
BadBoyPhil : Yeh, i think so *hugs on suzie*  
  
SleekSuzie17 : *Whacks his azz* nice one baby  
  
BadBoyPhil : Ohh, Sweet Suzie, do that more often baby *starts making a move like smacking ass*  
  
SuperTeenGirl : *watches her brother* hes really doing it Suzie! Lol  
  
KittyKimi : Oh Phil, you gonna be making all the guys doing that at the party?*grin*  
  
SleekSuzie17: He'll prob do that to me tonight. *L* j/k  
  
BadBoyPhil : Hell yeh to the both of ya.  
  
KittyKimi: *looks at the time* shit 6:30 i got to go people, Micheal will be here any minute.  
  
MadManMike just logged on.  
  
MadManMike : Hey bubbles.  
  
KittyKimi : I was just about to log off, I thought you were on your way to get me.  
  
MadManMike : Well when you didnt answer your cell phone, I figured you were online.  
  
KittyKimi *looks at her cell* oops, im sorry, didn't hear it.  
  
MadManMike : Well Ill be by to pick you up in about 10. K Bubbles Babe?  
  
KittyKimi: K. Bye Bye  
  
MadManMike Has Logged off. Members that remain : 10  
  
KittyKimi: Well later kiddos  
  
KittyKimi Has Logged off. Members that remain : 9  
  
~~~~~  
  
Kimi got offline then went downstairs and grabbed her purse and put it on her shoulder. She heard a honk outside and she opened the door. There stood Micheal, leaning on his car. He looks soo good   
  
She walked out there to him and was kissed almost immediatly. She kissed him back then smiled.   
  
He helped her in the car and they drove to Phil and Lil's talking about the upcoming Party.  
  
A/N Thanks for reviewing for those of you that have. I appriciate it! ^_^ Review! 


	7. The Party

Chapter 6 - The party  
  
We arrived at the party, and went inside. He sat me down on the living room couch as he went to go get us some drinks. When he came back, I took a tiny sip of the coke. He didn't drink much of his either.  
  
Soon, the party became a party and everyone was dancing. He stood up and took my hand in his and we began dancing in a quiet, dark corner in the room. We began grinding as a upbeat song came on and I felt his hands moving all over my body, making sweet sensations run through my body.  
  
His hands somehow found their way to under the back of my shirt and I felt hiim undoeing my bra clasp. He had me in the corner and no one saw what he was doing. I looked at him funny and he smiled. "Oh sorry bubbles, I guess I was movnig a bit fast."  
  
He redid my bra clasp and we continued dancing. A slow song came on and he wrapped his arms around my waist and began moving slowly. I put my arms around his neck and rested my head on his chest.   
  
"I love you bubbles"  
  
I was astonished. He had never said that to me before. I blushed. I didn't say anything back. I felt his arms loosen slightly and one of his hands lift my chin to look at him. "I really do love you Kimi"  
  
I smiled "I don't know if I love you yet. I feel like i do, but im not sure."  
  
We stopped dancing and he slowly led me back to the couch, where he put his arm around me and kissed me very deeply. I felt him pressing me down to lay on the couch, but didn't say anything. He let up and let go of the kiss. "You wanna go talk?"  
  
I guessed that he had felt me tense up when he pressed me back and wanted to talk about it. I hoped he didn't want to break up with me because of it.  
  
I followed him into the guest bedroom of Phil and Lil's house. We sat on the bed and I waited for him to let me down.  
  
Instead, he kissed me abruptly and deeply, pressing me down on the bed. He made his way on top of me and started moving my shirt up off of me. I looked up and he had his shirt off and his hands were moving all over my body. His hands were in places where I didn't want them.  
  
"Stop Micheal. Please"  
  
"No, I don't want to. It feels so good."  
  
I felt his hands go under my bra and I moaned despite my attempts to not enjoy this. I didn't want this.   
  
I sat up "STOP!"  
  
His eyes flashed an angry color "Shut up you damn bitch. I'll do what I want with you."  
  
He then undid his pants and pulled them off, doing the same to mine, in what seemed like one single moved. I tried not to look down at him, but couldn't help but to. I needed to know what to expect, even if i didn't want him.  
  
He had begun punching me in my chest and when I tried to yell for help, he slapped my across my face. I screamed in agony and he just laughed "Thats right bitch, now yell my name. YELL IT!"  
  
I cried out of pain as he punched me on my cheek. He put himself in me although I struggled. It seemed like an eternity when he finally stoped puting me through so much torture. He then began to just press his fist in me, making me cry harder than ever before.  
  
Then, as if by a miricle, he got off of me and dressed himself. I was crying as I tried to put my clothes on but couldn't because my hands were shaking so bad. His expression changed as he helped me put my clothes back on. I looked at him with a confused expression.  
  
"Im sorry baby. i really am. its just your so hot, and i was...im so sorry.."  
  
He looked at me with this pitiful expression and I forgave him. After all, he loved me. And he was still my boyfriend. He carried me to the bathroom and helped me clean up.   
  
"Please don't tell anyone baby. This won't happen again. I promise"  
  
I just nodded and he carried me out of the party and into his car. He drove me home and I got out of the car without saying good-bye.  
  
  
A/N : I hope you like this. I'll write more soon. 


	8. Oh Dear

Oh Dear.-Chapter 7  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I didn't tell anyone what happened. I was to ashamed. When Lil asked about the bruises, I just lied. I couldn't tell on my boyfriend. He loved me.  
  
After all, I thought it wouldn't happen again. But it did. Again and Again.  
  
Soon, I came to realize that something was wrong with my body. My waist felt suddenly huge, and everywhere was sensitive.  
  
One morning, I woke up and had to run to the bathroom because I couldn't hold down the vomit any longer.  
  
My mom heard me and came to check "Kimi, hunny, are you okay?"  
  
"Yeh, mom...i think so" My voice was raspy.  
  
She felt my forehead and looked at me kind of oddly "Your not warm. Maybe I should call the doctor."  
  
"You don't need to, I'll probably feel fine soon."  
  
A few days later though, I wasn't fine. I was still vomiting. I was over the toilet as Chuckie walked by.  
  
"Are you okay Kimi??"  
  
"Yeh Chuckie, im okay.."  
  
He took one look at my face when I lifted it. "SHIT! Your pregnant!"  
  
I looked at him oddlly " No im not.."  
  
"It better not be Micheal's. Ill personally ring his neck"  
  
"Whats makes you so sure that im pregnant?"  
  
"Your having morning sickness, your not able to fasten your belt anymore, and Kimi, your growing a bit fatter. And I know you havent been eating any more than normal. I mean, you always have eaten right and exercised, so there is nothing else it could be."  
  
After that incident I decided to go to the doctor and find out for sure if I was pregnant.  
  
I stood in horror as I listened to the doctor "Kimi, dear, you are pregnant. 3 Months pregnant to be exact."  
  
My eyes became wide "When I it due" I managed to croak out.  
  
"June 15" He read off of the computer.  
  
It was January then. So I had 6 months to break it to my family, and I had 6 months to get used to the idea of having a baby. But one thing still struck my mind. How was I going to tell Micheal? Especially when Im Positive hes the dad?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N I know this is short, and I havent updated lately, but FF was down for a bit so I had to wait, and another thing was that I havent had time to type it. BTW : Full credit on all of this goes to Rebecca Vincent and her original story is calleld "My Battle With Prince Charming." She owns copyright to that story, and the plot for this story. I have changed it a bit now though. She didnt have her main char get preg or anything. Im just adding a bit more.   
Well, anyways, Ive decided to quit typing this unless I get a few more reviews.... Right now I have 4 for 6 chapters... I want at least 10 before the next. I wont quit typing it, but the reviews do help when Im writing this cause you give good ideas. You guys give me 10 reviews by Wednesday, October 24, 2001, I'll post the next chapter.  
Later days  
-ButterflyGrlDaniele 


	9. The Next Month

Ch 8 - The next month   
  
"Your WHAT?" The words rang in my ears as I realized that he was still yelling them at me.   
  
"You heard me, and Im positive, im due on June 15"   
  
"WHAT"   
  
"Micheal, quit yelling, what happened happened...theres nothing I or you can do to change it."   
  
"Well there is the abor--"   
  
I cut him off "NEVER!"   
  
"Its the only choice Kimi, I mean, Im NOT marrying you. And I cant support a child! And neither can you!"   
  
"I know that Micheal, and I wasnt planning on it, though my parents have both said that I could and that they would help me do it until I was 18 at least. But Im going ot have the baby and then put it up for adoption. Thats all there is to it."   
  
"Im sorry Kimi, I never thought it could happen"   
  
"Yeh, well sorry isnt good enough, because NOW I AM 4 months pregnant with YOUR child"   
  
"Sorry" He shrugged me off and walked away.   
  
I stood dumbfounded in the hall, then walked to Chuckie's car.   
  
"Did you tell him?"   
  
"Yes, I told him, and he wasn't happy. He wants me to have an abortion"   
  
"You didn't say yes did you?"   
  
"No, never Chuckie, I couldn't do that."   
  
"Good, Kimi, good" He drove home with silence the rest of the way.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Kimi, hunny, do you want to keep the baby?"   
  
"No, mom, I don't, I mean, Im only 15. I can't keep it."   
  
"You'll be 16 when the baby comes. And me and your father will help you with it, we can hire a sitter for it during the day while we are all at work or school."   
  
"I can't do that to you"   
  
"Alright Kimi, its your desicion"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
As my mom and I walked into the mall, the first thing that caught my glance was the baby store. I bit back tears and we kept walking. We were there for maternity clothes..not baby supplies.   
  
We went into the maternity store and I ended up buying $300 worth of clothes. I never relized this much was involved.   
  
As we walked out of the mall, my mom dragged me into the baby store, and she ended up buying about $50 worth of clothes for a newborn baby. I looked at her the whole time, unbelieving that any mom could be this supportive of a teenage mother. Especially her own. I was suprised and sad at the same time.   
  
As we walked out of the mall, my mom put her arm around me and hugged me "Kimi, I bought this stuff for the baby because even if you don't want to keep it, I want it to have something from you."   
  
"Thanks mom..."   
  
As of right now, my decision is wavering...I want to keep it now! Oh no, what Am I saying...Im 15! The whole way home I sat there in silence, reflecting, and hoping to find an answer.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
A/N okay, Im gonna keep writing. Ive become to really like typing this story. Anyways, keep the reviews coming! ^_^ Right now im gonna have a poll going on. If you want her to keep the baby tell me in your reviews, and if you think she should put it up for adoptiong say so. Which ever gets the most votes wins. Vote by November 6, 2001! Keep in mind her mother and father are totally supportive of her and will help her. She doesn't have parents that make her put up for adoption. But also keep in mind, she will have to get up 10 times a night to feed it and hold it when it wakes. REVIEW!!!!!!!   
Love ya guys!   
-daniele


	10. Her Decision and so much more

Ch 9 - Her Decision and so much more.   
  
As I sat in my room, my head was spinning. I was laying on my bed, looking at my ceiling, trying to decide what to do. I wanted to keep the baby, after all, it was my baby...but I can't put my mom and dad through that... can I? And what about Micheal? Micheal...crap.....he wants my desicion today. Hmm.   
  
"Are you sure thats what you want Kimi? Positive?"   
  
"Yes, I'm sure. I'm going to keep the baby. And there is nothing no one can do to change my mind. If he or she asks about what happened, I will tell her."   
  
"Thats your decision. You just made another decision along with it too."   
  
"Whats that Micheal?"   
  
He leaned over and kissed me deeply and right in the middle of the halls. "I loved you Kimi"   
  
"That was past tense Mickey....Why was it past tense????" My eyes were welling up with tears.   
  
"It was supposed to be BITCH. WE ARE OVER!" He left me in the hall, tears streaming down my face.   
  
Now where was I? I was having his baby and he just left me. He left me. I ran to my French class, my beloved French class. I ran into my French classroom and sat in my desk, burying my face in my arms. Tommy, Lil, Phil, and the rest of the guys didn't know yet. Only Chuckie. My stomach had started growing, and they saw it, but didn't say anything. I felt a small tap on my shoulder.   
  
I turned my tear streaked face toward the person and came face to face with Phil. He looked down at me and hugged me. "Chuckie told me what happened"   
  
I looked at him and nooded my understanding. He then leaned down and kissed me gently on the cheek. "Always remember that I love you sweetie."   
  
I looked at him "Those words mean so much right now, you have no idea. Then again, they mean so little"   
  
He nodded and hugged me again before taking his seat next to me.   
  
We went through the class, me tryingn not to cry. I was more than happy when Chuckie brought me to the office and checked myself and him out for the day. I wouldn't have to see Micheal the rest of hte day...thank god.   
  
We got home and my mom and dad were both home. My mom told me to sit down. She knew my desicion, and she was smiling. "Kimi hunny, Chuckie told us what happened. if you want, we will let you homeschool at least till the baby is here."   
  
"MOM REALLY!?!?!?!?!" I was estatic after a day of drama.   
  
"Yes sweetie, really"   
  
"OH thank you thank you thank you!!" I hugged her tight and grinned becaue I couldnt get so close to her cause of my baby.   
  
"You want to go shopping?"   
  
"Sure mom!"   
  
We went shopping that night and ended up buying tons of baby clothes, and diapers. We bought a new crib, two car seats, a dresser, and a cute little thing that the baby jumps around in and it helps keep them safe. I was thriled with our purchases as we went home.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
A/N - Okay, you responded and wanted her to keep her baby ,so she is ^_^ more later. If you think Chuckie should beat up Micheal, tell me yes or no in your reviews. I'll decide the same as the last one by November 9th. 


	11. Facing the consequences

Ch 10 - Facing the Consequences   
  
A/N - Okay people, I've become to really get in this story, but i hardly have much time to write it, so they may not be that long of chapters. Im gonna have 2 kids over here in about a week because their mom is gonna have her baby. Im used to watching the 2 but only on weekends-- im now gonna be watching them daily. That and im reading The Tale Of Two Cities by Charles Dickens-- and i have a full-quote test on it afterwords..witch will be in about a month .. tops. I'll try to finish this story before a month comes out. Peace babys!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
I was sitting in my bedroom on the internet, doing my homework, when Chuckie walked in that morning that I had become 5 months pregnant. By now, I was beginning to show. Majorly. What surprised me about Chuckie, though, was that he was heaving mad. Everyone had gotten used to the idea of me being pregnant, and the idea of me keeping the baby, and homeschooling until it was born. So when Chuckie entered, I felt scared, like something was going to happen soon. And something was going to happen.   
  
"Kimi, who got you pregnant?? I've always wondered. So have mom and dad. Because you haven't told us."   
  
"I know." I looked down, then began playing with my hair, pulling it up, brushing it with my fingers, etc. Bad idea. There was still a bruise on my neck, and he saw it.   
  
"Kimi, where did that bruise come from?"   
  
"What bruise?"   
  
"The one on your neck, or the one on your back that I saw a week ago? Or the ones all over your legs? Or arms?? What about the one you came home with after the party on your face? What do you expect me to believe? That you fell down the stairs at Phil and Lil's?"   
  
I swallowed hard. This wasn't going to be easy to lie to him. "Of course that's what happened Chuckie. What else?"   
  
"Falling down the steps couldn't have done THAT much damage. Now, tell me the truth. Did Micheal rape you?"   
  
He was so close to the truth that it scared me to say anything. In fact, I just realized that that was what happened. He had raped me. He didn't love me. He just wanted to friggin screw me and ditch me. And that's what he did.   
  
I looked up at Chuckie once again "Yes, Chuckie, he did, and I'm so scared." He put his arms around me and hugged me tight, letting me cry into his shirt. "It's okay Kimi, I won't let anyone harm you anymore, especially him. But, I have to tell mom and dad, so we can file a report on him." I just nodded.   
  
"Don't worry Kimi, me, Tommy, Phil, and Timmy all want to kick his butt. In fact, we have all suspected that what was happened."   
  
"Y-You did?"   
  
"Yes, we did Kimi, and now, he's in my hands. Because he won't becoming out of them alive enough to remember anything." With that he walked out of the room and down the stairs to talk to my parents. I continued on with my work, when my mom entered my room.   
  
"Kimi, hunny, if you need someone to talk to, I'm here sweetie."   
  
I smiled. "Thanks mom. You and dad have given me and the baby so much! I couldn't ask for more."   
  
"How about a report against Micheal? And a heaping bowl of Chocolate Chip Ice Cream."   
  
"MMM....I've been craving that for the past few weeks. That and pickles."   
  
"We will stop for some on the way home from the baby store. We need to pick up one thing that I had them specially order."   
  
"Thanks mom!" We hugged then giggled because we couldnt get very close because of my protruding stomach.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Later, after school.   
  
"Micheal, you bast*** , you got my sister pregnant. Worse than that, you RAPED her! You are going DOWN!"   
  
"What?! What are you talking about." His face was red and Chuckie saw it. He knew he was lying.   
  
"That's bull crap and you know it Micheal! You raped my sister, and now she's 5 months pregnant with YOUR child! Now, you are going to go through the pain and suffering that the kid will when he or she is old enough to realize it doesn't have a real father."   
  
"What do you mean by that?"   
  
"Well, me, Tommy, Timmy, and Phil, are not happy, and when we arn't happy, we tend to do, violent things." As he said their names, the boys stood beside him, arms crossed, eyes narrowed.   
  
"What should you care?"   
  
"She's my sister."   
  
"uh oh...." He turned white. He knew that Chuckie was her brother, but Chuckie had taken off his checked shirt to reveal a white shirt that showed off his muscles greatly. And muscles he had. As if on cue, all the rest of the boys did the same, revealing their muscles, in all their glory.   
  
"Yeh, uh oh is right, but you didn't think "uh oh" when you raped my sister's best friend did you?" Phil exclaimed.   
  
"Yeh, seriously, we forgot someone, because there is one, actually two more people that want to harm you."   
  
At the cue, Dil, with his glorious muscles, and I stepped out of the crowd, my stomach the same as the morning, and I stood in front of Micheal.   
  
"Now you SEE what it has done to me? I'm a blimp with your baby! You'r gonna pay for it" With that, I slapped him, then kicked him between the legs, and watched him fall to the ground.   
  
The crowd went "ooooooooooo"   
  
I just chuckled and walked away, back to watch. Chuckie advanced on Micheal and put his shoe on Micheal's stomach. "Look Punk, I won't do anything to you, because we are about to get a report filed against you, but if you come near my sister again, or rather, any of my friends again, I will personally see to it that you will never have kids again, never walk again, and never speak again. Understand?"   
  
Micheal nodded feebily and Chuckie nodded. "Good boy" He took his foot off of him and walked away, leaving Micheal laying there holding himself and crying.   
  
I walked home with Chuckie and the rest of my friends for the first time in 7 months. They were all proud of me and proud of Chuckie. All the boys kept their shirts off on the way home, in case Micheal came behind them and thought that she would be alone.   
  
When we sat down on the floor in my living room, I smiled around my best friends. Then said, "We have a date set for a month from now, you guys want to come and testify on my behalf?"   
  
Everyone nodded.   
  
"You know Lil, my mom asked me to go shopping with her at the baby store cause she had something specially ordered for me. Wanna come?"   
  
She smiled. "Of course!"   
  
"Great! Now if you guys don't mind, I'm gonna go take a nap. I'm beat." I grinned at them and walked halfway up the stairs before Chuckie grabbed me and carried me the rest of the way. "Hey! Chuckie!"   
  
"That's my nephew you're carrying, and if you wanna go up the stairs, I'm carrying you, got it?" He grinned as he layed me on my bed.   
  
"Yes sir." I saluted him before falling asleep.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
A/N - Okay, guys, hope you like it! Next chapter will be the surprise, and maybe a new surprise or two. Then the next chapter will be longer because it will be the trial. Those are the only two chapters I know what Im going to do with right now. I have no idea how long this is going to be yet. This is already my longest story ^_^ Hope your enjoying it ^_^ Love you guys! -Daniele 


	12. Surprises, Surprises

Ch 11 - Surprises, Surprises  
  
A/N okay, here's the next chapter. Sorry It took so long compared to my other chapters. I had a major Readers Block. That and the fact that my boss (I babysit) is having her new baby today! I can't beleive it, so anyways, I've also been waiting for that. And I will be done with The Tale Of Two Cities the Wednesday or Thursday on the week after Thanksgiving. So anyways, I'll be able to spend a little more time thinking about what Im going to do after the Trial as soon as its over. Oh, but I dont know how often I'll be able to update, because after my boss comes home, shes going to start dropping off her other two kids (That are 2 and 4) over my house while she lets the baby sleep or something, so, I might not update for awhile. So im going to try to make my chapters longer! It seems like I only have a few readers, but im gonna go ahead nad keep updating it ^_^ Anyways. Later days ^_^  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I awoke the next morning to the smell of cooking bacon, eggs, and buiscits. I began to walk downstairs, holding my back, and going very slowly. I hit a creaky part on the stairs, and thankfully Chuckie heard me. He picked me up and carried me the rest of the way, then set me down in my chair at the table. I instantly got right back up and walked to my mom, who was cooking on the stove and hugged her from behind. "It smells so good mom."  
  
"Why thank you Kimi. I figured we get a nice breakfast before me and you leave to go pick up Lil."  
  
"Okies mommy. Where's Dad?"  
  
"Hes outside."  
  
"Doing what"  
  
"Just something. Don't go out there though."  
  
"Is it something for me?" I was beginning to sound like alittle kid purposely.  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"Okies, me wait."  
  
"Good"  
  
I sat back down at the table, Chuckie across from me, still in his night attire, which included all of boxers. I realized I was still in my night attire also. I began to laugh.  
  
Chuckie heard me laughing and looked at me, "Whats so funny sis?"  
  
"We are still in our nightys"  
  
"Err...yeh...so..."  
  
I stood up so he could see that my stomach was basically huge, and shirts that used to come down to my knees, were barely over my stomach.   
  
"Again, so.."  
  
"Chuckie!"  
  
"Sorry...don't get it."  
  
"Nevermind, dont matter, as long as I found it funny.  
  
I sat back down and rested my head on the table, as my mom began to hand us our plates, so I raised it back up and began to eat.  
  
It was delicious, and I went back for seconds, as my mom and brother watched in awe. I had always barely been able to finish one plate full, let alone two, and still be hungry.  
  
So I turned and gave them a look "Hey, Im eating for two!"  
  
They both just laughed and then me and Chuckie went upstairs, I changed into a cute maternity shirt that had a duck on it, with duck bottoms that went with it, and I began walking downstairs, and made it down without Chuckie having to pick me up.   
  
Chuckie came downstairs and laughed, realizing that I had walked downstairs. Then me and my mom went outside, got into the car and pulled out of the driveway. She drove the block to Lil's house, and Lil came running outside. She got in and she and I began chatting away, until we came to the mall. We all got out and walked ot the baby store.  
  
When we got in, my mom talked to the lady behind the counter, and a few minutes later, two men came out with a playpen, a high chair, and another crib. They all had the same pattern, with little ducks around it. Ducks were by favorite animal as a child, and still were. I hugged my mom tightly at this surprise, and Lil said "AWWWWW" She was In love with baby ducks also.  
  
Then we went around a bought more clothes, and Lil bought something when I wasn't watching.   
As we walked out of the store with our purchases, the same two men followed us to our car, with everything else. We loaded up and all got in. As we drove back, I thanked my mom, and she just smiled.   
  
Lil was staying the night with me, so we all got out and my dad and Chuckie came out and helped us unload everything. Then I layed down on the couch, and fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ Some time passes (about 2 hours)~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I awoke to people moving around me. I opened my eyes, and In front of me was my mom, dad, Lil, Suzie, Chuckie, and Tommy. I smiled. "What you guys doing here?"  
  
"Getting you ready for one more surprise."  
  
"Okies"  
  
They walked me outside, Chuckie with his hands over my eyes. He took them out, and I saw the most gorgeous miniture house in the world. "OH MY GOSH! What is it?"  
  
My dad chuckled. "Well, I had my green house and shed back here, so I decided one more house wouldn't hurt."  
  
"Whats it for though?"  
  
"Well, we know how much you love to read, so this is for when you want to read outside and its raining or something."  
  
"Oh my gosh! Thank you!"  
  
We walked in and It was blue on the inside with ducks painted on, with a window on either side of it, and in it was a bookshelf full of books, and in one corner was a playpen, a mini one, and on either side under the windows, were window seats. I began crying.  
  
"But, mom, dad, I didn't have that many books"  
  
My mom hugged me. "Sweetheart, these books are all new, It will give you something new to read while your pregnant, and after."  
  
"You guys are the best."  
  
It was getting late, and everyone was staying the night, so we all walked inside, and I had chuckie carry me upstairs and we all went into my room as he layed me on my bed. Everyone said good night to me, and I slowly fell asleep again, thinknig of the next day, the trail.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
R/R! 


	13. The Trial

Chapter 12 - The Trial   
  
Disclaimer: (don't know if I have written one yet so here goes) I dont own jack crap! Not Judge Judy! NOT ONE BIT! Lol. Actually I do own Michael-- and he's not gone yet! And I will own the baby when he/she comes! ^_^ Later and have a nice read  
  
A/N : By the way- REVIEW. I've decided that if I get 5 reviews I will post the next chapter, but NOT until then! ^_^ Sorry, but thats the way it goes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I woke up the next morning, tired, and wanting to just fall back asleep immediatly. I knew I had to go to the stupid trial though, so I slowly got up and inspected my stomach in my mirror, made sure I didn't sleep on it, and changed into the nicest thing I got that fit comfortably.  
  
I walked out of my room, and decided to put on make-up, so I went into my bathroom and applied and VERY little bit of make-up, trying my best not to look easy.  
  
I walked downstairs, taking me about 3 minutes, holding my back the whole time. I made my way into the kitchen, and began cooking a breakfast for my family and friends. I made them scrabled eggs, toast, bacon, sausage, buscuits, and fried eggs.   
  
"Whats that good smell?"   
  
I turned around to see Chuckie standing there, Samantha in hand. I smiled and turned back to my cooking. "Is it a good or bad smile?"  
  
"Definatly good"  
  
"That's good" I said this as I was setting the table, putting a plate full of food in front of every place.   
  
"Kimi, don't over-do yourself!"  
  
"I won't Chuckie, dont worry. I may be your baby sister, but.."  
  
He cut me off "Your carrying my nephew, so be careful"  
  
"Umm..I don't know what I'm carrying"  
  
"Im assuming its a boy, so give me a break"  
  
"You know, I agree with you, maybe its a motherly thing, but I think its a boy!"  
  
"Good!" He grinned and him and Samatha helped me set the table.  
  
She leaned over to me and whispered "Kimi? Can I ask you a quesion?"  
  
"Sure, Sam, anything!" I whispered back.  
  
"How you know if you are pregnant or not?"  
  
I looked at her "Why?"  
  
"Because I might be.."  
  
"Sam..you and Chuckie haven't done anything"  
  
"I know...It was Micheal. He did it to me too"  
  
I screamed  
  
Chuckie ran ove rand hugged me and Sam. I pointed at Sam and he looked at her and back at me.  
  
Sam said "Chuckie, I have a problem, Micheal did it to me too... I think I'm pregnant."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
She nodded solemly. I'll find out for certain the day Kimi is checked to see what sex her baby is"  
  
"IM GONNA KILL HIM!"  
  
Everyone ran into the room and stared. "WHAT HAPPENED???" Everyone said at once.  
  
"Micheal! He did it to Sam! MY SAM!"  
  
He was hugging her and beating the counter at the same time.  
  
I screamed and everyone turned to me "Thank you" I said "Look, we can't worry over this till we know for sure, look, sit down at the table and eat, Micheal will pay for his actions later today."  
  
~~~~~~~~About 3-4 hours later~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We walked into the courtroom to be greeting by a smirking face, belonging to the one and only boy of my dreams. HAH! Right. More like the guy im gonna kill one day for doing this too me. He will pay.  
  
The courtroom settled down as the Judge entered and we all stood, then we sat down when the baliff allowed us to. The judge was a brown haired lady with a smile, tight smile on her face. Most know her as Judge Judy.  
  
She looked to me and said "Kimi Wantabe-Finster, is that correct?"  
  
"Yes ma'am, but please just call me Kimi Finster."  
  
"Alright then, please tell me your side of the story."  
  
So I told her my whole story, top to end, and Micheal said not one word on his behalf.  
  
She looked at me over her glasses "Hmm. That seems to be right from what you said in your police report. Anything else? And may I ask, what are you wanting?"  
  
"Yes ma'am there is more. He has raped my brother's girlfriend Samatha Shall(I dont know her lastname, made it up) and she doesn't know if she's pregnant yet or not, but she will know soon."  
  
She looked at Samatha "Please come to the microphone Samantha, and state your case."  
  
She looked up at Judge Judy with tears forming in her eyes, "Well ma'am, I was outside walking in the park next to my house. I had walked around the park three and a half times, doing my nightly 5 times around the park walk. He came out from inside the park and began walking beside me, talking to me along the way. He seemed nice enough, but I knew what he had done to Kimi so I was a bit cautious. He continued following me and talking until we reached where he car was parked. He then grabbed me and dragged me to the car, with me screaming and kicking him. It didn't phase him and soon he had me in his car and was underessing both me and him. The whoole time I was trying to get out but he was holding me down. He soon raped me and threw me out of the car."  
  
At the end of her tale, she broke down in tears from the horror that awaited her.  
  
Judge Judy looked a tad sad, but then looked at Samatha again "You don't know if you are pregnant yet?"  
  
"No ma'am. I won't know until next Wednesday, when Kimi goes to see what sex her baby is going to be."  
  
She then looked at me "Oh, you going to find out?"  
  
"Yes ma'am. My parents are kind enough to allow me to keep my baby and support it with their money until I am hopefully out of college."  
  
"Well, your parents are more than generous arn't they?"  
  
"Yes ma'am, they are, even too generous."  
  
"Okay, now Kimi, what do you want Mr. Trimmer to do for you?"  
  
"Well, really, I just want him to pay for what he has done to both Samantha and I, and help pay for both of our children, if Samantha is pregnant."  
  
"Okay, that sounds resonable." She turns to Micheal. "Well, how do you see it"  
  
"The same your honor, I plead guilty"  
  
"That makes this simple for me. I sentence you to 5 years prison, 2 years probation, and for you to work while in prison to help pay for both children, or one, depending on if Samantha is pregnant, and after you are out of jail you will continue to pay child support. While you are in jail each mother will get $200 a month because you will be making $500 a month. The other hundred is for whatever you want in prison, such as cigarettes or anything else. Food is provided so you won't have to worry about that. Do you understand me Mr. Trimmer?"  
  
"Yes ma'am." He hung his head in shame.  
  
"Good Court ajorned"   
  
I walked to my family and friends and we shared a group hug as we watched Micheal being handcuffed and walked away.  
  
My mom and dad looked around "Ice cream anyone?"  
  
"I want PEACH with Chocolate chips!" Both me and Samantha yelled.  
  
Everyone laughed . Chuckie put his arm around Samantha's waist. "You definatly pregnant!"  
  
Samantha and I grinned at each other and we all went off for ice cream, with chocolate chips.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
A/N Okay, hope everyone liked this chapter. Remember 5 reviews before next chapter. And PLEASE give me some ideas. I feel like im going to go into a writer's block soon, cause I can't think of anything for the next chapter besides the results of both tests and what happens with them. But I want somethings to happen maybe. Also! VOTE! Vote on if Kimi should have a boy or girl. Your decision. Don't vote on if Samantha is pregnant or not because I've already decided if she is or not. Okays. Later! 


	14. The Envelope Please...

Chapter 13 - The Envelope Please...  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews you guys! Major thanks to ab () you gave me a lot of ideas ^_^ Also thanks to The Reviewer () , lil kimi, Thanks for the ideas also ^_^ Anyways, keep reviewing, and I am going to try to make this longer than I was expecting to. I was expecting for Chapter 15-16 to be the last one, but maybe I'll make it longer...haven't decided---VOTE TIME!!! lol. Serioulsy-- vote on if I should make it longer than 16 chapters by like (if you reread the prolouge you know what I mean) having it continue after the baby is born when they are sitting in French class. It will be about other things htat happen to the other rugrats, and etc. What you think? I may make it a whole different story lol I can see it now "The Boyfriend Not Loved, but not Forgotten" A continuation of this one? Anyways, vote. Here are the things you vote on: If it should be longer than 16 chapters. If yes, should I start a new story, but it be a continuation of this? Answer this!! LOL!!! Now, on with the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The day I was to find out if I was having a boy or girl, a knock woke me up. I tried sitting up quickly, but failed miserably. I sat up slowly, and in a groggy voice said "Come in..and it better be good" In popped Samatha, smile on her face, dressed to go. I looked at her sleepily and yawned "What are you doing here Sam?"  
  
"Kimi, we have to be at the doctor's office in 30 minutes." The smile erased off of her face.  
  
"What?" I looked over at my wall clock, trying to read it.  
  
"Don't tell me you haven't been up...and you just woke up?"  
  
"Sorry Sam....I'll be ready in a minute"  
  
I got up out of bed mumbling about being pregnant and thanking god that I had taken a shower the night before. I waddled downstairs slowly, to find Chuckie in deep conversation with Sam. I edged back up the stairs slightly and sat down, listening.  
  
"Sam, sweethart...if you're pregnant, I want to marry you!"  
  
"I understand that Chuckee..but i dont want you marrying me just because I'm pregnant"  
  
"Sam...Look...Im going to marry you. I may not be my child, but I will love it like it was. And treat it like it was. Hell, for all we know, it could be mine! After all, last time we did it before Micheal did it to you was only a week before."  
  
"I know Chuckie...believe me...I know. But, It might not be. And in any chance it is..Im still not marrying you when we are so young..FORGET IT!"  
  
"Samantha!"  
  
"Chuckie!"  
  
I cringed at the thought of my brother and Samantha having sex and shook the thought out of my head and stood up. I walked into the room they were in to find them deep in a kiss. I cleared my throat and Chuckie blushed. "So sis, how much you hear?"  
  
"More than I wanted, now Sam..we better go...you wanna drive?"  
  
"Yeh sure" She kissed Chuckie once again and then we left for the doctor's.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~`At the Doctor's`~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We sat in the waiting room after signing in, me reading a Parenting magazine, she reading TeenPeople.  
  
After about 20 minutes, my name was called and they told me and Sam to go in at the same time because Sam was right after me with the same doctor, so he would just let us be in there together since we were friends.  
  
We walked down the hallway and into the office. My doctor, Doctor Lipshitz smiled over at me and told me to sit on the table. "Kimi, today, vee are going vo check vo see if ya baba is going to ve a voy or girl." (Kimi, today, we are going to check to see if your baby is going to be a boy or girl)  
  
I stiffled a laught at his accent. I layed down and watched at his moved a machine over my stomach for about 10 minutes going "mhmm...hmmm...mhmmm...hmmm"  
  
Soon enough he printed something out and handed it to me "Vis is a picute of your baba."  
  
I smiled and waited axciously for my results. "Kimi, vou are voing vo have a girl! Congradulations!"  
  
I squealed and Sam was jumping up and down. I jumped down slowly nad sat down so that Doctor lipshitz could check out Sam. After about 20 minutes he stepped back and looked at Sam I was like a game show where people open envelops to see what they have won. "Samvantha, vou are vot pregnant"  
  
We both squealed. "YOUR NOT PREGNANT! " I screamed, trying to contain myself. Soon after, after signing papers, we walked out of the doctor's office and drove home. We were greeted at home with smiled and hugs.   
  
Sam shut everyone up so we cold make our announcements. She had told me she wanted me to tell everyone her's also.  
  
"Everyone, I'm pregnant with a boy!" I waited for the screaming to go down then Chuckie said "WHAT ABOUT SAM??"  
  
"She...is.....*Chuckie lowered his head* not pregant!"  
  
He picked Samantha up and spun her around shouting for joy. "That's great sweetie!" He kissed her deeply, and they smiled at each other. I groaned and walked upstairs yelling down "IM GOING TO BED!"  
  
I climbed into bed after changing nad thought of my baby. I fell into a deep sleep soon after.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
A/N-- Okies, all done! REVIEW and dont forget what to vote on! Oh yes, again...5 reviews before I post another chapter. That's how I'm going to do it...5 reviews for a new chaper. ^_^ Sorry..but thats how it has to be. Lol..Anyways..LATER! 


	15. Untitled

Chapter 14 -   
  
A/N - Sorry about the mistype on the last chapter. Kimi is having a boy ^_^ Sorry LOL! Anyways-- on with the story!   
  
The next 2 months passed very quickly, I began getting $400 a month from Micheal. I put all of it in a bank account for my future son's college. One day, I decided it was due time for me to get back online. I hadn't talked to any of my friends for a month now!  
  
I sat down at my computer, and logged on to our chat. Everyone had chosen a new name again.  
  
KillHimKimi has logged on: 6:30 P.M.  
Members of Chat Room:  
TMANLover  
LovelyLover  
SweetieSellsIt  
AngelAccomplishesAll  
TillThenTim  
ChallengeChuck  
LittleSammy  
PopperPhilly  
DiDiDiDillio  
  
PopperPhilly: YOU BIG F****** B****! I CANT BELIEVE YOU!  
  
SweetieSellsIt: BELIEVE IT YOU A** ITS OVER!  
  
PopperPhilly: GOOD! IVE ALWAYS HATED YOU ANYWAY!  
  
SweetieSellsIt : THATS IT! GOODBYE!  
  
PopperPhilly: BYE!  
  
SweetieSellsIt Has Logged off: 6:31 P.M.  
  
8 Members Remain  
  
PopperPhilly: GOD I HATE HER! IM OUTA HERE!  
  
PopperPhilly has Logged Off: 6:32 P.M.  
  
7 Members Remain  
  
KillHimKimi : What was that all about?  
  
LovelyLover: She told him she wanted to date a senior.  
  
KillHimKimi: WHAT?  
  
TMANLover : Yeh...I know....Its sad.  
  
AngelAccomplishesAll : I don't even wanna date a senior.  
  
TillThenTim: You better not ^_^ You love me too much right Angie?  
  
AngelAccomplishesAll: Right Timmy ^_^ I do ^_^  
  
ChallengeChuck : *Creeps back in* Have they stopped?  
  
LittleSammy : Yes sweetie  
  
ChallengeChuck: *wipes brow* good  
  
KillHimKimi: So...umm....how is everyone?  
  
LittleSammy: Good  
  
AngelAcoomplishesAll: Good  
  
TMANLover: Good  
  
LovelyLover: Good  
  
TillThenTim: Good  
  
ChallengeChuck: You know how I am..im in the same house  
  
KillHimKimi : DILLY???  
  
DiDiDiDillio: OW...Tommy...don't hit me again... *goes back to sleep*  
  
LovelyLover: Sorry Kimi...he's gone to the world ^_^  
  
KillHimKimi : Its okay Tommy.  
  
KillHimKimi: Hey..everyone wanna come over for awhile? Invite Phil too Lil..That way I can see you again before Christmas. *looks at Calender* Which is less than a month away.  
  
TMANLover: Alright Kimi...I will ask him..brb.  
  
KillHimKimi: k Lil  
  
TMANLover has logged off 6:40 P.M.  
  
Members remaining: 6  
  
TMANLover has looged on at 6:45 P.M.  
  
Members in room: 7  
  
TMANLover: He said sure...but no Suzie.  
  
KillHimKimi: Okay...not a problem..shes not home anyway, I just tried to call. Shes prob with her senior friend.  
  
KillHimKimi: Well alright everyone..seeya in a few.  
  
TMANLover: OK  
  
LovelyLover: OK  
  
DiDiDiDillio: OK  
  
AngelAccomplishesAll: OK  
  
TillThenTim: OKIES  
  
LittleSammy : KKIES ^_^  
  
KillHimKimi has logged off: 6:50 P.M.  
  
  
I got off of my computer and got ready for them to get there. Phil and Suzie broke up...hmm..Odd..  
  
  
A/N - OKAY..SORRY SO SHORT! LOL but I have a few stories up now...and I have nothing to do until the birth really..so the next chapter is going to be Christmas...and the next the birth....Then...I will end this part of the story. If I get enough reviews..aand enough Ideas...I'll begin a new part. If not..I'll just try to think up a new story. 5 Reviews for next chapter. NOT UNTIL THEN..I let this one go at 3 -- i wont let the next one. 


	16. The Last Day

Chapter 15 -   
  
AN-- okay..made a mistake in the time. it is not near christmas..more like May. So its the end of the school year. :) Sorry about that. OH and to answer someone's quesitno--yes lil and tommy are together. Suzie and Phil broke up.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The last day of school, everyone came over my house and were hanging out. Suzie had her new senior boyfriend there, and Phil came with Lil. Lil was now off with Tommy. Then Phil called me over to a corner in another room.   
  
I walked over to him and hugged him. I knew he had been going through a tough time. He smiled at me, and we stood there in silence for a few moments.  
  
"So..Phil.."  
  
"Kimi..I need to tell you something...important."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I love you"  
  
"WHAT"  
  
"You heard me Kimi.. I can't help it. I didn't love Suzie...i liked her. I wouldn't let myself fall in love with her because I loved you. Please...Kimi. When Micheal got you pregnant.. I wanted to kill him because I wanted to be the one to do that when we were much older."  
  
"Phil..."  
  
"Kimi..please. I know I haven't been the most supportive person in the world lately, but I really love you and I want you to know"  
  
"Phil..Thank you."  
  
"Kimi..do you wanna go out somewhere for now?"  
  
"Sure..I guess.."  
  
He grabbed my hand and I laughed as he picked me up. He carried me into the other room and told everyone we were going to a movie and we left in his 4Runner.   
  
We arrived there and sat down, smiling at each other. It wasn't long intot he movie before he kissed me.  
  
I smiled at him and we left later on and he took me home. We sat outside for a minute before we walked inside and sat with our friends again, this time holding hands.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was sleeping in the afternoon, since pains had kept me up the night before, when I heard someone yelling for me to get up "KIMI...GOD..PLEASE. GET UP!"  
  
I opened my eyes. "Phil..what do you want." I heard Chuckie yelling and walking downstairs to get me in the car.  
  
"Kimi..you have blood all around you. Your water broke."  
  
"Oh...okay.." I started to fall back asleep. "WHAT?!?!"  
  
"Its okay. " He picked me up and carried me outside, hten put me in the backseat of his 4Runner.  
  
"Thanks Phil"  
  
"Anything Kimi"  
  
Chuckie jumped in and Phil sped to the hospital, and took me in the Emergency part, and they got me a wheelchair. They pushed me to my room, and I was layed on the bed.   
  
Dr. Lipshitz came in and smiled "Kimi, Vou are doing very vell. Please vry to get some sleep. It will be awhile before va baby vomes."  
  
"Yes doctor"  
  
He gave me antibiotics, and left. Chuckie went to call everyone, and Phil stayed in with me.  
  
He gave me an encouraging smile "Kimi..I love you..I really do"  
  
"Yeh..You too Phil..You too" I fell asleep without another word.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N- REVIEW! 5 reviews for next chapter..otherwise..NO CHAPTER. I will quit. 


	17. The Baby

Ch 16 - The baby.  
  
A/N - okays...thanks for all of you that reviewed! In fact, everyone has complimented me on this story (THANKS!)   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I woke up and began waiting for the baby. Any minute now, my baby boy would be brought into this world. I couldn't wait. But the pain was killing me.  
  
"PUSH!" Yell my doctor.  
  
"IM TRYING!!!!!!!" I was holding and squeezing on Phil's hand, trying not to hurt him, but trying to ease my own pain.  
  
"ONE MORE!" Yelled Doc.  
  
I gave it one more push and I heard the crying of my son. The doctor smiled at me, cut the ambilical cord, cleaned him off, wrapped him in a blanket, and handed him to me. "Congradulations Kimi, you are the mother of a healthy baby boy."  
  
I began crying. I mean, I couldn't help myself. He was so gorgeous. He had green eyes eyes, and light brown hair. I felt Phil's presence.  
  
"Phil, you want to hold him?"  
  
"Sure Kimi"  
  
I handed my son to Phil, knowing he was in good hands, and smiled. Phil looked so much like a dad holding him.  
  
The doctor smiled at us both, "Kimi, what do you want his name to be?"  
  
"Gregory Phillip Wantanbe..please.."  
  
"No problem. Kimi, now, i must take Gregory to be weighed and measured."  
  
"Okay"  
  
The doctor left and the nurses began cleaning up, after Justin helped them put me on another bed in the room. Phil then sat on the edge of my bed. "Kimi, he looks a lot like you."  
  
"Thank you Phil"  
  
"And I will be a good father to him, I promise"  
  
I looked at Phil rather oddly. Did he just say father?  
  
"Kimi, if you will let me, I want to sign the birth certificate for his father"  
  
"Oh Phil..I couldn't let you do that. Maybe when he gets older and knows who everyone is and what happened. That way he can decide for himself. Then we will make it legal."  
  
"Alright Kimi, No rush. I'll be here forever."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Phil's POV~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm sitting on the edge of Kimi's hospital bed, after she gave birth to a gorgeous little boy. He looks so much like her. I just wanted to kiss her right then and there, but decided not to. Then her family came in.  
  
"Kimi, we got here as fast as we could, are you in a lot of pain?" Her mother looked so scared.  
  
"Mom, I alrealy had Gregory Phillip. The doctor has him weighing and measuring him"  
  
"Oh" Her mom sighed, and the doctor came back in, holding Gregory in his arms.  
  
He handed him to Kimi, and Gregory instantly moved toward her brests, ready to suckle. Britney allowed him and the younger kids were turned away so she could.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 days later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~Kimi's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Greg is now 2 days old. We are finally taking him home. And am I ever happy. But, then again..what will happen next?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N - I know its short, but im sorry. The next one will be a little longer, hopefully. Anyways, REview! 


	18. Back to School

Ch 17 - Back to School  
  
~~~~~Three Months Later~~~~  
  
I woke up yet again that morning at 5:00 A.M. Greg has kept me awake all night, because the poor boy was sick. Too bad I had to go back to school in a few hours.   
  
I went into the nursery, and picked him up, holding him gently, and gave him a little medicane. "Shh.. It's okay. Mommy's here."  
  
I felt a pair of arms come around my waist, scaring me "WOH!"  
  
"Kimi, sweetie, it's me. You told me to come and make sure you were awake by 5:00 so you could feed Greggy and get ready to go back to school."  
  
"Yeh, thanks Philly, Greg's kept me up all night. He's sick."  
  
"Aww..Poor boy" He took Greg from me "I'll feed him for you, go ahead and take your shower"  
  
"Alright Phil, thanks"  
  
He kissed me "Anytime sweetie"   
  
I went a took my shower and an hour and a half later, and about 4 shirts later, because I couldn't decide on what to wear, I started downstairs, Gregory in hand.   
  
I sat down and put Greg in his high chair and began eating my eggs, giving Greg a set of keys to play with.   
  
About 30 minutes later, I handed Greg over to my mom, unbelieving that I had spent the last 3 months with him. It was hard to let go. I had spent every day with him for 3 whole months.   
  
My mom smiled at me "Go to school Kimi, the sitter will be here any minute. You know she will take good care of Greg."  
  
"Yeh"  
  
Phil and I walked out the door after I got done saying my numerous good-bye's to Greg, and promising numerous gifts to him if he was good.   
  
I laughed at my own stupidity, and got into Phil's 4Runner.   
  
He drove us to school in silence, and we walked in together, hand in hand. But then I heard someone call my name. "HEY KIMI!"  
  
"TOMMY!"  
  
I hugged him and smiled. Hadn't seen him in forever. We talked about who we had for our classes, and soon the whole group was together, and we realized that we had French together again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later That Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As I walk into French, my personal favorite class, I can't help but smile. It's so much fun just to get up and talk in French without anyone caring. Plus my best friends were all in there. Tommy, Phil, Lil, and my step-brother Chuckie. As we sit in a circle, talking in French to one another, my mind wanders back to a year before, when all I needed was a friend, but I didn't listen to them when they tried to help.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N - I know its short, but looky! It's a year later! And yes the last paragraph was the same on in the prolouge. ^_^ Next chapter may end up being a new story, and I may call it "The New Beginning" What ya think? Tell me. REVIEW! 


End file.
